Grey Wolf
Grey Wolf, also known as Wolfia, or the Fatherland, is one of the many nations in the world of NS Hetalia. It is an autocratic nation, devoted to expansion while at the same time, ethnic purity. Form of Government Grey Wolf has an autocratic government, which demands total obedience from it's citizens. Each city usually has a Senate where the city council meets to dicuss. The capital, Tara, however, has a Senate that operates differently, overseeing the rest of the country. The laws of succession has changed several times, from the leader choosing his successor, to one being elected, to even hereditary. Economy In the past, the country has used capitalism and socialism. Collectivism has usually been the most common system, to try and improve the economy quickly. Although they have usually always been against Communism, the Grey Wolf leaders have had no problem borrowing ideas from Marxism, Leninism, Maoism, Stalinism, and Trotskyism. History The country known as Grey Wolf has a murky beginning, it's first inhabittants were Celtic in origins. However, during the early era, Germanic invaders did what came natural and conquered most of what is Western Wolfia. The Britons and Picts would gradually fade away, while the Gaelic and Germanic tribes flourished. Hermann the Wolf, also known as Canis Lupis, unified the country in 700 C.E. and it became known as Wolfia. During the Norman Invasions, it became known as Grey Wolfia, due to the arrival of a new language. The biggest event in the history of Wolfia would be the De Danann Invasions, when Grey Wolfia was invaded by the De Dananns, a race of Northern Europeans who had adopted several Oriental customs. Because of their superior weaponry, Wolfia was once again colonized, this time by the De Dananns, who brought Islam, Hinduism, and other cultures to the country. Already a diverse country descending from several races, Grey Wolfia now added the De Dananns to the mix. The name of the country was Anglicized to "Grey Wolf" by the De Dananns. In the end, the nation's habit of absorbing their invaders held strong and the De Dananns became one of the people now known as Grey Wolf. Languages The most common language in Grey Wolf is Scots, with Gaelic and English following behind. These three languages are the Big Three in Grey Wolf, and most inhabittants who speak one usually know a few words in the others. Personifications Because of their diverse ethnic, linguistic, and cultures, the Grey Wolf has many different personifications, who usually live and die similarily to humans, but much longer. The Grey Wolf do not believe that anything is permanent, and everything crumbles eventually, because of this their personifications are mortal. Like the languages, there is a Big Three of Grey Wolf personifications. Wolf, Lupa, and Ghost. Wolf represents Northern Grey Wolf, the part of the country with the most Germanic and Scandinavian influence. Lupa represents the Southern lands, the part of the country with the most Roman-Brythonic influence. Ghost represents the Eastern part of Grey Wolf, which is largely Anglo-Celtic, chiefly Gaelic and Angles.